Stalker
by Aguna
Summary: Summary: AU Richard, a college student, stalked by a stranger. In his fear he goes to the police. One officer Wilson is very attentive to him...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Richard, a college student, stalked by a stranger. In his fear he goes to the police. One officer Wilson is very attentive to him...

Disclaimer: don't own

Day 1 Monday:

Richard looked at the letter in surprise, what an odd piece of mail. Orange paper with printed black coloured letters, giving away no clue who the author was. The content was rather flattering, admiring his shoulder lang black hair and his blue eyes, it was cute in away. Most likely a fellow sport student to shy to talk to the directly, unconcerned he dismissed the letter as oddity.

Day 2 Tuesday:

Another letter in the same colour scheme. This time the content was manly compliments on his earlier acrobatic performance this day. It proved in Richards opinion that it was a fellow student from his course.

Day 3 Wednesday:

Asking if he was a vegetarian, well the secret admirer was certainly observant. True enough the last three days at college were without meat, first the noddle salad, yesterday roasted vegetables with potatoes and today a plain tomato pizza. Understandable why someone would believe him be a vegetarian. Sadly he had no way to answer the question.

Day 4 Thursday:

Richard smiled not expecting any mail as he got home from college. Today the future sport teacher Kory Anders, a cute red-head, had offered him a vegetable lasagna. Commenting how great she thought his healthy choice of food be and that she had cooked the meal herself. This pretty much explained everything in Robins mind, he hadn't mentioned the letters not to embarrass her and agreed to a study date. Surprisingly there was a letter in the mail box, the content very insulting. Calling Kory a cheap whore and that he shouldn't waste his time on someone undeserving of his attention. It stunned him a little that the author was so obviously jealous.

Day 5 Friday:

He looked warily at the unopened letter in his hand. Kory hadn't been there during their shared lecture, it was paranoid of him to accuse his anonym author wasn't it? Accidents happens even if the timing was slightly suspicious...  
No matter, taking a deep breath he opened the letter, pleasantly taken aback by the content. His author had returned to his earlier flattering comments, no signs of hostile behaviour.

Day 6 Saturday:

He hadn't left his home today, telling himself that he wanted a head start for his essay due in 3 weeks. Naturally not because his suspicions of Korys accident hadn't died done and that he wanted a day without a letter...  
At 9pm he couldn't help himself he had to check the mail box. There was a letter. A sick feeling in his stomach started to grow, but it had be some sweet talk about missing him, hadn't it? It wasn't like the person was watching his home, was he? Oppressing the sudden surge of paranoia he read the letter, nearly dropping it because of the praise that he had worked on his essay today. Maybe the person had watched him picking up the necessary books in the library? Yes that was the surly the reason. But then had he/she watched his home from the outside? Truthfully the mail started to worry him...

Day 7 Sunday:

Laughing lightly he gestured for Victor to continue the story, a engineering student. He had justified his visit by pointing out that after a week of hard work they deserved a day off, which was true but not the only reason. He had always seen Victor as a big brother figure as the older boy had worked in their circus to gain money for college and felt save in his presence, a reassurance he was missing in his own home after yesterday. After they enjoyed a good meal together he went home. Honestly Richard didn't want to leave his friend's apartment but since he couldn't think of a good explanation to stay he returned to his own flat. Sadly he lived in a very cheap building, the best he could afford from the monthly allowance he got from his parents. The lack of neighbours had been in the past a blessing, making him feel like he owned a, no matter how run down, house. Now the lack of other people close to him appeared unsettling. The mail box hold the usual orange letter, deciding to ignore the mail he left the letter closed in the mail box, silently hopping that his admirer got the hint and left him alone.


	2. day 8

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

Day 8 Monday

Richard stood in his bedroom shaking with fear and the day had started so nicely...

Garfield Logan, a biology student and friend of Victor and Kory, had told him what her accident had been. She had twisted her left foot during her usual morning run in the park. He barely kept himself from laughing in relief and to make the day even better there had been no new letter in his mailbox. With a happy smile on his face he had entered his bedroom to get changed only to freeze in his steps, there on his light blue bed lied an orange letter.

With trembling hands he opened the letter, it warned him that the author wasn't a person to be ignored, that such behaviour wouldn't be tolerated in future. Yet it want the content that Richard scared most, it was the fact that without the letter as prove he would have never known that someone had been in his home, what if it hadn't been the strangers first visit?


	3. Chapter 3

Dis/sum : see first chapter

Day 9 Tuesday

He hadn't slept well, he had locked the door, secured all the windows and still felt insecure in his bedroom. He knew that the stranger wasn't hiding under his bed, zet he had checked several times, like a scared child. So he had taken his fluffy cover and made himself comfortable in his bathroom, the only room without windows and with no hiding spots, using the bathtub as a bed. Sleeping on the cold and hard object wasn't his brightest idea, he felt sickly. On his short way to college, a ten minute way when walked, he kept thinking about the letter. What should he do? The obvious thing would be to go to the police. But what if they didn't find anything or dismissed it as a joke? What if it made his stalker violent? He didn't want for others to get hurt because of him. If only he could talk to the stranger...

Lost in thought he didn't notice the police officer until he crashed into him. Muttering an apology he studied the man more closely. The man in question was very tall, white-haired and had only one eye. Truthfully he didn't seem to be the good cop kind of guy, then again the intimating man would surly know how to handle himself in a dangerous situation. The single grey eye seemed to look straight into his soul, displaying no emotions. A little scared he apologized again and flee to school, any thoughts of asking the police for help dismissed.

At home he opened the mailbox and took the orange letter without hesitation, he didn't want the stranger to enter his home again. What little hope he had that there might be a simple solution disappeared as he read the letter. The stranger was worried about him, apparently sleeping in once bathtub was unhealthy behaviour. Didn't the person understand that he or she was the reason for his fear? And how did the person even know where he had slept? All windows were closed how could the stranger have known what he had done? Well his bathroom offered no protection, he might as well sleep in his bed.


	4. Day 10

Sum/Dis: see first chapter

-I am not writing this for Reviews or depend my updating on them ,but it would be nice to get some^^

-do you like this day per day or would you prefer a whole week at once?

Day 10 Wednesday

He tried to stay positive, after all his watcher seemed to care about him, so the person wouldn't hurt him, right? At least he slept better that night, funny how he never really enjoyed the comfort of his own bed untill he slept one night in the bathtub. However it didn't seem like the mysterious Person would pass a sanity check, if he or she didn't consider breaking in his home as bad than what else could the stranger do with a clear conscious? Thankfully the way to college allowed him time to think, whoever there was wouldn't do something so public and in college hr had to focus on his studies, sadly he wasnt one of the rich kids which only went to college to have a few years before working in their parents company. Oh, there was the white-haired police officer again, was the man patrolling in this area? Somehow this wasnt a comforting thought...

At home there was another letter, he could ignore it and see just how far the stranger would go or take the cowards way and read the letter. However if he ignored it than his mind wouldnt rest, wondering what the letter contained. No it was easier to spare himself the headache and just read the damn thing. The man, that was something he could say now for sure, gave a very detailed description of what he wanted to do to him, or rather his body, leaving him feeling almost physical violated.


	5. Day 11

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-you guys are awesome! thank you for the great Feedback :)

- I try to update daily, consider it my new years resolution^^

- when I say Horror I mean psychological whats-under-my-bed horror not blood-and-bodyparts horror

Day 11 Thursday

The images the letter had created in his head followed him in his dreams. It wasn't as if he the sexual content scared him, no the scary part was how intense the guy seemed. Maybe he had gotten the lust out of his system and would return to the flattery? Well he could only hope, especially as he couldn't go to the police anymore, he had played with thought but found that the letters were missing, leaving him with nothing to prove there ever was a problem to begin with...

On his way home he saw the white-haired police officer again, maybe the man had seen someone? That would be perfect, the police would do their job on their own and the guy would have no need to become angry with him. With a fast beating heart he approached the man, "Good evening officer", he said with a polite smile. The older male nodded in response as the single eye focused on him. "Caught any criminals today?", the question was playful curious to show his interest but not his growing unease. The man shock his head and Richard, becoming more and more uncomfortable gave another polite smile and went home.

Unsurprisingly there was a letter in the mailbox, the author... apologized? apparently he didn't mean to scare him he just wanted to show his intention and got carried away, damn talk about mental Problems. Maybe he could lure the man out? Spent the Weekend at home and wait for him to show? It was risky but what else should he do? Tell the police that a stranger entered his home and stole letters? It sounded like a silly student prank and not a serious case no he had to face the man, he could buy something to defend himself tomorrow...


	6. Day 12

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-the mentioned timeline is important^^

Day 12 Friday

Finally he had a plan, he bought enough Food to last him all the weekend and told his friends that he wanted to make a study Weekend. They made a Little fun of him that it was his second week in college and he was acting as if the exams were close, his argument that at least he wouldn't be a headless chicken in exam time earned him some annoyed looks, but they let the subject drop. A few blocks father was a weapon store, he debated with himself what he should buy, in the end he decided for pepper stray, hopping this would be sufficient.

Whitey, as he started to call the police officer in his head, was near his home again. "Do you have ever a day of?" he asked lightly. A deep smooth voice answered, "In two weeks." That was more than he expected to be honest, anyway time to make a good Impression on the man, " Well I certainly sleep better knowing the police keeps a watch on this area", he said in his best charming voice," it was nice to see you again." He turned to his home, unknown the single grey eye followed his every movement.

He didn't took the letter and carefully closed the door. Making sure that every possible entry was shut he started to wait...


	7. day 13

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

Day 13 Saturday

He barely slept the night, expecting the stranger to appear any moment now. At 3 am he gave up and started to read in one of his textbooks, he might as well use the time for something useful. Making himself a can of coffee he sat down a the kitchen table and started to read. 6 am and his alarm clock shrilled, confused he sat up only to find himself in his bed? Yes, he was undressed to his underwear in his bed, strange he couldn't remember going to bed...

A nagging voice in his head told him that it must have been his stalker, yet the doors and windows were locked, no way could the man have entered his apartment could he? Yet his fear seemed proven true as he discovered a small orange letter at the foot of his bed. Should he open the letter? No that would be contra productive, so he put the closed letter in his bag, either the man would act now or he had prove for the police. satisfied with the plan he kept the bag with him the otherwise boring day.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome^^


	8. Day 14

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-Thanks for the Reviews and sorry for any grammar errors, english isn't my native language

- next chapter will cover a few days, it will most likely take a few days before I update again

-Reviews are welcome :)

Day 14 Sunday

He was anxious. He had spent the day at home and ignored the stranger, shouldn't the man had taken some action by now? At 8pm on the second day nothing happened. Maybe he was overreacting? Seriously what could the man possible do? Was his paranoia getting the best of him? Maybe he should get some sleep? Taking a deep breath he turned off the light and moved towards his bed. Strange how good he could see in the dark room, without the dying light of the day his room should be totally engulfed in darkness shouldn't it? Yet it wasn't, there from a hidden corner came a small light. Curious he turned the light back on and had a closer look at the small object. Someone had hidden a camera there...

That was beyond sick, he was going to the police tomorrow. his live wasn't a show for some twisted pervert.


	9. Day 15

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

- _thinking_

-Thanks for the Reviews :) they really help me to stay focused on the Story :)

- my whole plot starts here, I just didn't want to jump-start the story and lose myself in flashbacks, so the story should run smoothly now, before I worked rather with one word dabbles.

-the day is a chapter on its own, it kind of grew while writing^^

Day 15 Monday

Slightly trembling Richard left his home to go to college, the letter, as well as well all the cameras he could find, secured in his bag. He barely listened during the lecture and left college after his first lesson, his mind to preoccupied with thoughts of his stalker to focus on his classes. So, with a heavily beating heart, he went to the police station. Explaining his case at the reception he was directed to officer Wilson. Wasn't that Whitey? Yes, this was the cop who patrolled in his neighborhood. Maybe it was the mans job to keep his living-area safe? The intimidating man would surely do his job well. Reassured he offered him a small smile, the single steal grey eye that meet him burned with a complicated cocktail of emotions.

Dismissing his sudden discomfort he told the man everything. Officer Wilson simply nodded and asked if he could have a look around his home to check if any of the cameras were still left. Richard complied eagerly, happy that he took his work so seriously. They left the building, yet didn't go to the cars as Richard expected, but to the motorbikes. Wilson mounted one of them and looked pointedly at him. A little confused he followed the unspoken order, unsure were to put his hands as the older male started to drive with high-speed. He ended up clinging to the older male to keep himself on the motorbike. Without needing directions from Richard, Wilson drove them directly to his apartment. Had the man memorized were he lived? Was it a skill every cop learned during their time? By just watching the neighborhood to be able to tell were everyone lived? Yes, this was a plausible explanation wasn't it? No reason to feel suddenly spooked.

At his apartment he took the lead, the mailbox was once again empty. Wilson searched every room for cameras, but couldn't find any. Richard was a little pleased with his own good work and offered the man something to drink. Once they were seated comfortable around the kitchen table Wilson started the questioning in a neutral voice. a Recorder taping every word and a writing pad in his lap.

"How long has the man tried court you?" _Court me? Well that was worded far nicer than I could have._

"For two weeks, that's when the letters started as well as my time in college, I still think it must be someone from there." Wilson nodded and wrote something down,

"Why did you chose to tell the police of your situation?" _Excuse me? who wouldn't tell the police in such a situation?_

"The man started to scare me with his intense way._" _Once again Wilson nodded.

"So that the admirer is male isn't a Problem?" _Did he just ask me if I am gay? Why would that even matter? I shouldn't answer that directly, not that Wilson is homophobe and decides not to care about the case because of that._

"It isn't about my admirers gender but his constant attempts to gain my attention."

"The letters didn't scare you before",_ well yes, but_ ,"As i already said, the intense way of the man scares me, the earlier flattery was easy to dismiss."

"Dismiss", _what's wrong? Wilson sounded strange, almost angry._ "That is a rather cruel way to treat someone who just tries to give you his affection isn't it?" _Did he just defend his Stalker? Maybe some old memories? Better do some damage control now._

"Well at first I was flattered by the attention", the cop relaxed in his chair, " I simply don't know how to handle such a situation, so I looked for help."

"The man seems focused on you, so the best way to catch him would be if I were to watch you, too. You would function as bait if it is alright with you." _Okay that makes sense._

"What do you need to do?"

"I would like to go with you anytime you leave your home and install a few cameras here, so we may catch him red-handed."

"If you think that's the best course of action, I trust your judgement officer."


	10. Day 16-Day 21 morning

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-thanks for the reviews :)

- this is almost fluffy in the beginning, but it becomes darker ^^ Well this Romance and Horror, so here you go^^

-if you think my grammer sucks, than become my beta^^

Day 16 Tuesday

He awakens and feels watched, it is uncomfortable, no matter if it is for his own good.

Officer Wilson, or rather Slade, walks him to college. They get some curious looks, so he lies and says that the man is a friend of his parents who watches over him. It gets him a few jokes about having a babysitter, but otherwise they let the subject drop. He is able to focus on his studies again and by the end of his classes he is in a great mood. On his way home he says that he needs to go the supermarket and buys enough to cook for two persons, if the man has to watch over him, the least he can do is cook him a nice dinner. Slade seems surprised by his gesture, yet eats with him and even compliments him on his skills. It is nice not to eat alone for once in his home and the flattery makes him blush. He accompanies the man to the door and wishes him a good night, if he is honest with himself the evening almost felt like a date.

There had been no hint of his stalker.

Day 17 Wednesday

He awakens and feels watched, it is disorienting, yet it is for his own good.

Slade walks him to college again, he doesn't talk much but it is nice to have someone listening as he chatters about his family. That he has a babysitter is old news by now and his friends don't spare Officer Wilson a second glance. College continues as if there had been never something wrong to begin with. They share dinner again and he is grateful that Slade takes so much time to watch over him.

There had been no hint of his stalker.

Day 18 Thursday

He awakens and feels watched, it is normal and it is for his own good.

They drive together on Slade's motorbike to college, his explanation is that it might lure his admirer out if they break Richards routine. Slade takes a far longer way than necessary and he can't help himself but lean towards the tall, strong body, which keeps him safe. Once they are at his college the older male dismounts the bike and offers him help to get down. It is kind of charming in a very old-fashioned way. College is as usual. At home Slade offers to cook dinner while takes a shower, the domestic quality of it makes his heart beat a little faster.

There had been no hint of his stalker.

Day 19 Friday

He awakens and feels watched, it is nice, after all it is for his own good.

They drive again and he is even allowed to take the front seat for once. Slade takes control from behind as Richard sits between the mans spread legs. It is a great feeling to watch the street fly away under him and it is also nice to know that the older male carries a weapon on his person, even if the hardness poking his back takes a little of the pleasure from the ride. College is boring today, yet there is a nice Party planned at a friend's house. Sadly Slade forbids him to go, the man tells him about the dangers he might get into. A spiked drink or being peer pressured to do something stupid. All those things would make his job so much harder, with a guilty coincidence for asking he tells his friend that he can't come. The older male lifts his mood by going to a movie he had wanted to see for some time now, they really have a similar taste haven't they? He even cooked one of his favourite dishes yesterday.

There had been no hint of his stalker.

Day 20 Saturday

He awakens and feels watched, it makes him feel save, it is for his own good. He knows that.

He sleeps in and Slade decides that they should go for a nice brunch together. It is a pleasant day and he really starts to enjoy the older males company. During the meal Slade tells him that the his superior decided to rest the case, the stalker must have been scared off by the police. Yet, he doesn't share his boss opinion, so considering that he has his vocation next week, he might live with him. Richard nods but doesn't say anything. Living with a man he barely knows seems strange to him. Even if the man is a police officer, So, with no intention to take the offer, he expresses his gratefulness for the man's time and wishes him a pleasant day.

Day 21 Sunday morning

He awakens and doesn't feel watched, it scars him a little.

There at the foot of his bed is an orange letter and a small box. The letter voices the authors lack of understanding for involving the police, yet he forgives Richard for his foolishness, he loves him to much to stay mad at him. In the box is a prove of his feelings. He feels faint as he opens it, there is a heart, not a rosa paper box heart, but a real one out of flesh and blood. With shaking fingers he calls Slade praying to god that his offer still stands, it does.


	11. Day 21 afternoon

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-the great Feedback really keeps my mind on track, thanks guys :D

-the heart in box was about as bloody as the Story gets, I focus more on how far a Person (here Robin) is willing to go and trade personal freedom for security, well it is Horror in my opinion...

- dear guest. read and find out if Slade is the Stalker^^

Day 21 Sunday morning

Only a few minutes after his call for help Slade stood in his home. He told him to pack everything he needed for a few days. Obienently he took his most precious possessions, a toy elephant which still smelled like peanuts and pictures of him and his parents as well as enough clothing for a few days. Hoping he didn't need more. They didn't drive in an official police car but the mans private one, a silver BMW. Did police officers earn so much money these days?

He was about to take a seat in the back as a hand gripped his arm rather roughly. "Where do you think you are going?" Richard flinched slightly, the day had already taken a toll on his nerves. After nearly a week of no fear it seemed today had been worse than anything before. "To the back seat,"he answered like a young child. The grip loosed slightly and the voice got softer," I would rather you sit next to me during the drive." Of course it was difficult for the cop, too. He really shouldn't be so self-centered all the time and take in consideration what his actions meant for the older male. The stalker was making both paranoid, so he really should try to be nicer to the cop, the man was doing this all for his own good after all. The ride was uneventful, yet it was a long way. Had Slade driven with flashing blue light to reach him?

The house was impressive. A big garden with huge trees around it made it almost looked like a forest. In the house was a long hallway with 5 doors. A bathroom, a study, a kitchen, a sleeping-room and the door they used to enter the room. Slade showed him every room, only the sixth room, the one he wasn't shown, was Slade's private room and he mustn't enter it. Well the man shared his home with a practical stranger, it was more than his right to keep one room private, no matter how curious it made him to discover its secrets...

Richard felt a little lost as he unpacked everything, the older male had already made space for him in the wardrobe. What should he do now? He could hardly act like he would at home, "finished?", interrupted Slade his musings. "Yes," he said with a faint blush on his face, embarrassed by being caught of guard. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the study and work a bit?" This sounded surprisingly nice actually, with a grateful smile directed at the older male he took of to the study. Making himself comfortable in the huge office chair. Theoretical he acknowledged that studying would occupy his mind in a far more productive way than thinking about his stalker. Yet he couldn't, the letters blurred together into a black stream while his thoughts circled around the bloody heart. How could anyone think of such a gesture as romantic? It was sick and where had the man gotten the heart from to begin with?

"Can't concentrate?" he looked up as Slade entered the study.

"Not really, I just can't stop thinking about the heart."

"Is that so?" The voice sounded odd, almost delighted? No, that was ridiculous, he shock his head, as if physical able to shack of his thoughts.

"Maybe you should rest a bit, you know your safe here don't you?" Was that a hint of insecurity? No, the man was simply worried about him.

"I know I'm safe as long as you are around", he said softly, bringing an honest smile on the police officer's lips.

"Why don't you rest a little? You look like you need a nap." How charming thought Richard sarcastically, but the man was probably right. However this brought up an other question, "where do I sleep?" He hadn't seen a guest room and sure as hell wouldn't share a bed with a stranger, no matter how nice the man was...

* * *

- I got a rather sick idea, at first the heart was supposed to be from a cow or pig, but... any votes for it to be Korys heart?

- any ideas what could be in the forbidden room?^^


	12. Day 21 evening

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-here we go, enjoy :D

-_thinking_

* * *

Day 21 afternoon

"Why don't you rest a little? You look like you need a nap." _How charming,_ thought Richard sarcastically,_ but the man was probably right. However this brought up an other question, "where do I sleep?" He hadn't seen a guest room and sure as hell wouldn't share a bed with a stranger, no matter how nice the man was..._

"I have an old fold away bed, so you can sleep in the bed while I sleep on it. It is alright with you if we sleep in the same room isn't it? The thought of you being so vulnerable alone just doesn't sit well with me." _Now he could see the man had a point, but kicking him out his own bed?_

"I could sleep on the fold away bed", he offered, _really the man was doing so much for him already, it was getting ridiculous..._

"I insist it, you are studying sport, your body needs to be in top condition, sleeping on the old thing would be rather contra productive there." _Wow and there people say that chivalry is dead_

"But you are a police man, your health is far more important than the one of a student." _Wonder what he says to that._

"Ever since I lost my left eye I have been degraded to patrolling and paperwork, seeing the world in 2D instaed 3D is a rather large handicap for a cop, it doesn't matter if my back hurts while I work on the duty-plan._" Great, now I feel can't decide between pity and being charmed by his attitude.  
_

"I refuse to make you suffer like this." _And the winner is pity. A crippled man gets the sorry excuse for abed, no.  
_

"Well, we could always just share the bed, it is big enough for us." _He is not going to give up is he? Ah well..._

"Okay." _it probably doesn't get much saver that sleeping next to a cop. does it?_

"Now rest a little, I will prepare dinner for us."

* * *

Richard awoke feeling well rested. The mouth-watering smell of roasting meat was faint in the air, with pleasant-anticipation he walked towards the kitchen where Wilson stood before the stove. "What kind of meat are you using", he asked more for conversations sake than real interest. "Cow, I got a large amount rather cheaply and need to use the rest of the animal soon." The younger male simply nodded and prepared the table.

* * *

It was strange to share a bed. What if he awoke cuddled to the older male? Or worse with a certain problem common for young healthy males? Richard knew he would die of embarrassment if he awoke with morning wood or a traitors stain on his pyjama trousers. Yet it was too late to worry about that, he just had to be a gentleman hadn't he?

* * *

-Sorry about he short chapter, but I needed to find an end for sunday^^ next will cover monday till friday :D

- ideas or questions are welcome :D

-the heart could be explained here or you wait for the next chapter^^


	13. Day 22 - Day 26

Dis/sum: see first chapter

- thanks for the feedback, and two updates a day? don't get used to it^^

-the decision about the heart is: in the chapter ;)

- my muse is a little tired^^ taking up plot bunny for One-Shots now^^

-there will be most likely 6 more chapters, got a rough outline for them already :D

* * *

Day 22 Monday

He awoke tense, nearly on the edge of the bed, the other man lying comfortable on the left side of it.

Slade drove him to college and told him to wait for him and the end of his classes, making it impossible for Richard to spent some time with his friends. Yet he was comforted by the fact that he took his protection so seriously and complied. He could see the older male outside the window during his last lecture waiting for him in his car. During the ride to his house the radio filled the car with soft sounds, they ate together and Richard worked in the kitchen while Slade was busy with some paperwork in his study.

It was an uneventful day, comfortable in its simpleness.

Day 23 Tuesday

He awoke tense, on the edge of the bed, the other man lying comfortable on the left side of it, a little closer to him.

Once again he was driven to college and expected to return directly after his classes. It was getting a little annoying to be honest, he missed spending time with his friends.

Day 24 Wednesday

He awoke comfortable, on the right side of the bed, the other man lying comfortable on the left side of it, their shoulders nearly touching.

In his first class Rachel approached him, concerned by his sudden unsocial behaviour. In the end they decided to spent some time together in the library, the building should be safe, no? Yet he didn't want to have a confrontation with his dutiful protector so he sent him a short text message. At home he was slightly worried, but Slade didn't seem to be angry.

Day 25 Thursday

He awoke relaxed, on the right side of the bed, the other man lying comfortable on the left side of it, their shoulders touching.

College was boring. The lectures weren't challenging so he started to count the minutes on the clock on the wall. With a yawn he left the building and walked towards the library where he had another study date with Rachel planned. There on intended study place lied an orange letter. He opened it, fear clocking his mind, and read a simple warning. **If you continue spending time with that slut she will suffer the same fate as Kory.** Trembling he run out of the building, leaving Rachel without an excuse. Kory hadn't appeared in any of his lectures lately. Luckily Slade was waiting for him in the car, even though he had told the man of his date...

Day 25 Friday

He awoke tense, on the right side of the bed, the other man lying comfortable on the left side of it, one arm warped around Richard's shoulders. The weight was a comfort after yesterdays events.

At college was one topic the main source of discussion. Kory's body had been found, craved apart like a cow in a slaughterhouse. The police assumed it was from a satanic group for a ritual since the heart was neatly craved out of her body. This had to be coincidence hadn't it? First the letter than this? Without a second thought he left the building and called Slade on his mobile phone. The man appeared within a few minutes with his private car and opened the front passenger door. Richard quickly went inside and started to sob hysterical as Slade wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. The older male rubbed his back soothingly, muttering a string of words he couldn't understand in his ear. Once they reached the older males house he calmed down and Slade disappeared to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and a small pill. "Here that should clam you down", Richard took the pill with shaking hands, fully trusting Slade's advice.

* * *

-Valium made me act childish as I got my wisdom teeth removed, so next chapter is Robin acting like a toddler and Slade is Slade^^


	14. Day 27 morning

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-here we go :D

-next chapter is the interlude for the big finish :D

-special thanks at lilbit1016 who was the only one review the last two chapters^^ (at the time I'm writing this at least)

- a little teaser for tomorrow^^

Day 27 Saturday morning

Richard awoke in the big bed, Slade spooning him from behind. He turned and looked at the older male, his eyes trying to focus. "I feel funny. Am I okay?"

Slade squeezed him lightly, "You're just fine little one, a bit groggy from waking up that's all. We'll wait until you feel like you can stand up."

Richard nodded and snuggled closer to the source of warmth, causing the older male's breath to quicken slightly. They stayed like this for some time until Richards stomach grumbled loudly, unembarrassed he looked up to the police officer and said, "I'm hungry, can we it eat now?"

As answer he got a soft smile and Slade got up off the bed and grabbed Richard's hand, helping him to stand. He wobbled a bit but steadied himself quickly. "Careful child", he wrapped an arm around Richards waist, speaking in a soft, soothing voice,"now we walk slowly to the kitchen to get you something yummy okay?"

That got him a happy grin, "Do you have hazelnut-spread?"

A look of distaste quickly flashed in the single grey eye, but it disappeared quickly, "Sadly not, is strawberry jam okay, too?"

The younger male's face turned serious, focusing on the hard decision,"I guess, can we buy some hazelnut-spread later?", he asked hopefully.

There was a short silence, not bothering Richard at all, it was a hard decision after all, "Fine but the supermarket is far away, the ride will take some time, let's eat breakfast first okay?" That got him a nod and a smile in return.

* * *

Breakfast was nice, even though Slade had forbidden him from making his own food ready, claiming the dull knife was to dangerous for him. The ride was really long, he fell asleep once during it. As they reached their goal Slade parked the car and spoke softly to him, "you need to behave during our little shopping trip, stay close me and don't speak to anyone expect me. Should you be addressed by an other person be polite, but nothing more. Do you agree or do we have to drive home?"

Richard nodded, he hadn't just such a boring drive only to drive home again without the yummy treat.

"Oh and we don't want to draw attention to us do we? It could get your stalker on our trail...", the younger male froze, "You will address me as father in there."it was a commanded, yet Richard nodded anyway, like a child scared of the boogie man...


	15. Chapter 15

Dis/Sum don't own

-here the shopping trip :D and the beginning of the end^^

- you want an end were the stalker ends in prison? Or he gets his way?

-_thinking_

-with the current length of the chapters there will be three more, Should be finished by the end of this week :D

* * *

Day 27 Saturday shopping

They entered the supermarket together and Richard took a handbasket for the hazelnut-spread. To the young male, with a currently child like mind, the vegetables in the beginning were boring. It was the same with the bread, different electronic devices and office stuff. Once the freezer cabinets came in sight with different treats Slade grasped Richard's hand tightly and walked slowly through the area. Chocolate and vanilla puddings of various kinds made the younger male's eyes grow wide with wonder and slight greed.

"Can we buy one?" he inquired in a hopeful tone.

The older male paused and offered "Do you promise to eat 2 apples later?"

"Yes" That sounded like a great deal to Richard.

"Than we can buy 1 pudding as dessert." Well, if that worked, could he get two?

"And if I eat 4 apples can I get two?" That was fair wasn't it?

There was a low chuckle and Slade smiled amused,"for tomorrow than, okay."

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence, as tempting as the colorful sweets near the end were, he knew not to be greedy and he already got 2 puddings and his hazelnut-spread, so he walked with Slade towards the cash desk, one hand holding the basket the oder the older male's hand.

Walking to their car they came across an old woman having trouble getting her bought things into the car. Being the good little boy he was Richard walked towards her and offered his help. The woman looked delighted as the strong young man who offered his help with a cherry grin and she started to chat happily about what she bought and whom of her family for. Both were unaware of the older male loosing his patience in a fast pace and finally stepped between them.

"We need to get going child, wouldn't want that our things decay from being in the warmth for so long",it was spoken with patience colouring every word, making Slade sounding like a father.

"Oh", Richards smile dropped, he had enjoyed being helpful,"you are right", he stepped back and didn't protest as Slade gripped his hand rather roughly, leaving a worried looking woman in their wake.

* * *

At home Richard started to play in the garden, chasing or hiding from imaginary creatures while Slade worked on his Laptop, comfortable siting near the lak, watching Richards movement ever so often. They needed to discuss a rather delicate subject and he wanted to wait on the perfect time, when the drug was still strong enough to keep Richard clam, yet weak enough to let him remember the topic later on. Some time later he decided it was the perfect time and called for Richards attention.

"I'm not sure if it is safe you to leave the protection oy my home, I have found a good college that offers online classes, you could study there...", he started. Richard still slighty drugged felt his head hurt and one thing occurred him _Studying here but where should I train?_

"But what about the practical part of my exams, I need to train."_ Yes, sport the physical part was important wasn't it?_

"I wanted to have private gym for some time now, just make a list of everything you need, it will be included, money is no problem." _Money was never a problem wasn't it? Yet he was here as quest wasn't he? Why all the trouble?_

"I can't ask that of you, you already done so much for me and it's not like I'm staying here anyway, only till the man is caught."

"Which could take the police years._" What? A murder on the run and the police does nothing? That didn't make sense..._

"But isn't he a priority after what he did to Kory?" _What was going on here?_

"The police has no prove of any such actions," _the hell?_

"What are you talking about?"_There was a psychopath out there!_

"I didn't keep the heart as not to upset you further." _Ah that made sence, Slade always took care of him, getting ride of something that had upset him was logical wasn't it?_

"But you can tell the police, they to will believe you." _There a perfect solution..._

"We have no evidence that it was a human heart or Kory's, they will dismiss it like your letters"_ Stupid police,at least Slade looked after him._

"I see, when is the gym ready?" ,he felt tired, missing Slade's reaction to his agreement...


	16. Day 28-33

Dis/Sum see the first chapter

- so the final countdown^^

-reviews are more than welcome, count your chances it is ending soon^^

* * *

Day 28 Sunday

Awaking was like a punch in the face, yesterdays events came slowly back to him. He hadn't agreed to stay here had he? He barely knew the man for crying out loud. but he couldn't leave either could he? His Stalker was still out there with a stretch on the out part. The creep was too scared to do anything while he was close to a cop wasn't he? It really was for the best wasn't it? Either his fan would grow bored or do something so Wilson could kick his ass. The second sounded great to him, so he would stay here and hopefully provoke the man into action, so this nightmare might end soon...

Well the best course of action for now would be to learn no? View his stay here like as an extravagant resort, even with the shared bed it was still far above anything he or his parents could afford, and work like he had intended to. Satisfied that things were looking up again he went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for two.

Slade smiled at him and sat down at the prepared table, those little domestic things always made the older male smiled Richard noticed. They ate and decided for a little endurance training, at first they jogged together after a while he would get bored and try to out run the older male, starting a game of chase between them. Wilson always caught up with him and seemed smug, honestly the man was a horrible winner.

The rest of the day was spent in a pleasant blur until the evening. Slade wanted to watch a movie, but he had only horror movies in his collection, Richard didn't think it was a good idea for him to watch such a movie. Yet the man was so nice to him and it was so a small request, so he agreed against his netter judgment. It wasn't the typical horror movie with bloody limbs everywhere, but about a killer hiding in the shadows, making a fool of the police until the end.

In their bed he couldn't sleep from fear, so Slade wrapped his arms around him and he snuggled still closer, falling asleep on top of the older male.

Day 29 Monday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Slade went to work and locked him inside the house, claiming it was to dangerous for him all alone here otherwise. Richard agreed even if a part of him didn't liked the feeling of being locked in a house. So he worked with his old books to keep his mind occupied. As Wilson returned he had a CD with him, it contained every thing he needed for his work at college including tests to control his skill level. The exams would be in a controlled environment so the students couldn't cheat. His request to leave the house was shot down, Wilson considered it to dark for him to be outside alone so they watched another horror movie. By the end he was clinging to the older male, yet he wasn't pushed away but carried bridal style to their bed, never losing his powerful grip on him.

Day 30 Tuesday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Being locked in the house was getting on his nerves.

He studied, prepared dinner and asked if he could go outside only to be denied again, so they watched another horror movie and went to sleep.

Day 31 Wednesday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Being locked in the house was getting worse for him.

He studied, prepared dinner and asked if he could go outside only to be denied again, so they watched another horror movie. Personally he thought the movies were getting worse...

Day 32 Thursday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Being locked in the house was driving him slowly mad with boredom, yet the secret of the forbidden room promised to be a small cure...

He studied, prepared dinner and asked if he could go outside only to be denied again, so they watched another horror movie. It was very bloody and as a human heart came on screen he couldn't take it anymore. Like a little child he searched for protection by the older male, sitting himself in his lap, the face buried in his neck. Wilson didn't seem to care, continuing to watch the movie while petting him softly.

Day 33 Friday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Being locked in the house was slowly driving him mad, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, with a rapidly beating heart he opened the door of the forbidden room...


	17. Day 33

Dis/Sum see the first chapter

- so here we go :D

-happy or Stockholm syndrome end people? Haven't decided yet...

* * *

Day 33 Friday

The noise of the shower awoke him and he prepared breakfast for them.

Being locked in the house was slowly driving him mad, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, with a rapidly beating heart he opened the door of the forbidden room...

it wasn't locked, Slade trusted him to stay away. Maybe he should return, the handle of the door felt heavy in his hand. Yet why wasn't he allowed? The weapons were in the study like the official documents, what else could there be? Maybe some kind of adult playroom? This caused his heartbeat to quicken as the young male saw various toys flash through his mind, Damn, now he had to know... so he stepped in.

It was dark, that was the first thing he noticed, the only light was coming from the hallway as the room had no windows. His hand searched for a switch on in the darkness and after what felt like hours finally found one. The bright light blinded him for a moment making him close his eyes, as he reopened it he wished he hadn't...

The walls were filled with various pictures of Richard, showing him and different locations. Unpacking his meager possessions on the day of him moving into his first own home, biting his lip while reading a book, walking to college, fooling around with Victor, sitting in his lecture, jogging, training in the college gym, training in the local gym several days before college started, sleeping in his bed, reading certain orange and black letters, searching the rooms for cameras, sleeping in the bathtub, fully nude showering...

The vile taste of his previously eaten, breakfast started to fill his mouth, he stumbled ungracefully forward, feeling suddenly delirious. Steadying himself on a little shelf he took a closer look on its display, as if he could ignore the rooms walls so. There was a blue t-shirt, his favourite piece of clothing he had believed to be lost during his relocation. He took it only to let it drop disgusted after a moment, there were white stains splattered on it and he didn't believe for a second that they were from a yoghurt...

Yet the center of the room was still unexplored, a huge computer with one big screen and six smaller screens surrounding it. Driven by hysterical curiosity he looked closer. It was only on Stand-bye, without consulting his brain first, his hand moved the mouse and brought the screens to live. The six smaller screen displayed a surprisingly harmless scene, they showed each a room of this house and rest the garden. It would be have been harmless, a hight security system in the home of an old police man's home was nothing special. Yet the short moment of relief was destroyed as he looked at the middle screen. Neatly marked folders dated back to his first day in this city. There were different pictures, some of them printed on the wall in this room, almost like a best of collection, it abruptly changed from pictures to videos...

The realisation he had blocked before crashed his mental walls down, the police officer he had trusted his life with, even entertained a small crush on, was the psychopath that filled him with fear, making him unable to live his life normally. He needed to get out, with so much prove the police had to believe him...strong arms, seemingly out of nowhere, warped themselves around him and an all to familiar voice whispered darkly into his ear, "I remember telling you to stay out of this room."


	18. Day 33 the beginning of th end

Dis/Sum: see first chapter

-first of all the feedback for last chapter was fantastic thank you guys :D

-this is not the end people^^

* * *

The realisation he had blocked before crashed his mental walls down, the police officer he had trusted his life with, even entertained a small crush on, was the psychopath that filled him with fear, making him unable to live his life normally. He needed to get out, with so much prove the police had to believe him...strong arms, seemingly out of nowhere, warped themselves around him and an all to familiar voice whispered darkly into his ear, "I remember telling you to stay out of this room."

Almost unwilling he titled his head up to meet the older male's gaze, the steel grey eye piercing him like a knife. He opened his mouth as if to answer yet no words escaped, what could he say to this man? He could curse his very existence, beg to get out of this house, demand an explanation. cry hysterically for help... , yet he remained silent. _Wasn't that you hoped for, meet your stalker face to face to talk_, the idea repeated itself sardonically in his mind, making a mockery of all his hopes for a peaceful end. The look in his eye softened slightly, "I will forgive you this time, but now let's go to the kitchen I'm hungry."

Richard was too stunned to speak, Wilson was serious wasn't he? The man really expected this event to be easy to dismiss and go back to them playing family again. Should he play along and wait until he could escape? Entertain this obviously unstable man until he could get help? Maybe during a shopping trip, yet who would believe him? Wilson acted sane most of the time, hadn't he been fooled, too? Who would believe the college student above the old police officer? Weren't there mental tests in his line of work? Without the room as evidence he wouldn't believe his own story either, explaining it as a nightmare, created by the horror movies he saw every evening before going to sleep. A sudden flare of hope welled up in him, what if it was only a nightmare? Yet he couldn't bring up the energy to fool himself like this. He should try to keep the man clam, so far Wilson only did something violent when he had angered him.

Forcing a smile on his lips he nodded, the arms around him relaxed and he made sure to keep his movement slow, this was hat you had to do when facing a predator didn't you? Don't do anything to provocate it into action until you have a clean escape chance or a weapon to kill it. They left the room and Wilson closed the door, keeping one arm around his waist as if stopping him from an escape attempt. _Not yet_, he told himself, _the man is stronger than you and faster as your games proved in the past. Wait until he sleeps and take a gun from the study..._

They ate in silence, it was suffocating to the younger male instead of relaxing like in had been in the past. All the time he carefully avoided eye contact and didn't bother to ask if he could go outside, it seemed pointless despite the warm sun light shining on the grass in the garden. Once they finished Richard was at a lose, how should he act now, in the past four days Wilson had worked until the evening what would happen now? Answering his unspoken question the older male started to speak," since we had both a rather work intensive week we deserve a little time to enjoy don't we?" It wasn't an order, it seemed like a genuine question, as if everything was fine. He wanted to scream at him, beat some sense into him, "didn't the last movie have a sequel?" , he asked instead in a curious tone, hopping to keep everything in an order Wilson liked. It was a total failure, the man tensed his eye clouding with suspicious, suddenly the desk between them seemed far to small for his liking. "You didn't enjoy the movie yesterday", his voice sounding just as dangerous as in the forbidden room. _But you liked it and I want to make you happy_, those were the words he wanted to say, to appease him, lull him into a sense of security to strike at the right moment. Wilson had done the same to him hadn't he? Yet he couldn't, he gagged at the words stuck in throat, each second of silence bringing him closer to death, driving Wilson deeper into his madness...

"You are planning something," no hint of uncertainty, a fact, spoken with bitter anger. "After everything I've done for you want to stab me in the back." Richard didn't answer, he had never been a good liar, never bothered or even considered to learn it. It seemed useless in the past. "Haven't I given you a home? Food? An excellent opportunity for education? Comforted you when you were too afraid to be on your own?"

"And whose fault it is? I had my home until you came, had my food, my place at a good college and the only reason I'm afraid all the time is you!", he hadn't meant to shout, to let his hysteric feelings run amok like this.

"The way you dare to talk me suggests you aren't that afraid of me, a mistake I will have to correct", clam furry underlining every word ominously.

* * *

-one more chapter to go^^


	19. End

Sum/Dis: see first chapter

-here we go for the last spin :D Last chance to share your feelings about this piece of work with me^^

- my profile has the explanation for my seemingly random update pace :)

* * *

Worse, he had made it worse for himself. Honestly what part of don't anger the psychopath was so hard to understand he asked himself dully. Wilson had cuffed him to the chair and was busy locking all doors, giving him some time to think about the new development. He should apologize, swallow his pride and whimper like a beaten dog, didn't he claim to love him? But was he such a good actor? With his parents he had learned how to move in the air, faking emotions had never been a part of his schedule. Could he pretend to feel affection for a man who could only hope for pity once he stopped fearing him?

Wilson entered the kitchen and prowled closer, looming over Richard like a raptor, fixed on his prey. He tried not to cringe under the unforgiving gaze and bowed his head in submission. He liked this didn't he? To see him scared into becoming this little boy searching for comfort, blindly trusting him. A rough, callused hand started to caress his left cheek softly, contradictive to the tense air surrounding them. How did people lie, wasn't there the saying that the best lies are carefully worded truths? "I'm sorry_ for failing to escape this place. _I won't try again to run away _trying implies the possibility of failure_." his tone neutral and soft, this was how you clamped wild animals down wasn't it? The hand was still caressing his cheek and the man bent forward, lips close to his ear," I don't take pleasure from your pain, yet you only respond to this stimuli, only seek my presence when you are scared of the very shadows surrounding you. So what should it be? Maybe some more horror movies? Or should it be less fictional, the conversations of prisoners relishing in the deeds that brought them there?" Richard was shaking by this point, his mind creating horrible images, "please no", he whimpered, silent tears rolling down his cheek. In response the older male only kissed his cheek and followed the wet trail of tears with his tongue.

* * *

- don't kill me but I'm ending this story here, my inspiration for it ran only til Richard discovered who his stalker is, feel free to write your own ending :)


End file.
